


Eye of the Beholder

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

Two months after the operation, she finally went to see him. She'd asked him not to come, not to try to see her until she was ready, and she'd promised him that she would come when she was. The door opened at her knock.

"Hermione," he said, reached to hug her. She hadn't intended to step backwards so abruptly, and he looked hurt.

"Sorry." Why didn't the Healers have any cures for cancer?

"Will you… let me see?"

Upstairs, she removed her top, then the specially padded bra. "You're still beautiful," he said, but she turned away from his eyes.


End file.
